<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Pretty Stars Shine For You, My Love by SereneCalamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602663">All The Pretty Stars Shine For You, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity'>SereneCalamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Daddy James "Bucky" Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Little Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Degredation, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Possessive Language, Rimming, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Whiny Steve Rogers, Zootopia - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes home to his baby after a long week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Pretty Stars Shine For You, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okeeey...I meant to have this up earlier, but...Life. Ums. Here we go.<br/>Please don't read if it's not your thing, tags are there for a reason.<br/>Also, this is an already established relationship, where kinks/safe words/limits are already discussed and known, just wanting to clarify since that is not blatantly stated. No playing without being safe x</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from Pretty When You Cry by Lana Del Rey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late when James Barnes walked through the door that separated the double garage from the house, although </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the latest that he'd been back this week, so that was good, he'd promised his boy he'd be home earlier tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although...He hadn't heard from him since earlier that afternoon, and it was strange not to hear from his baby for this long.</span>
</p><p><span>It was dark outside, and usually if Steve Rogers had been </span><em><span>good</span></em><span>,</span> <span>he would have pulled all the curtains in the house and then usually turned on the hallway light to greet James, but some of them were still half open, and James closed one of the curtains on his way past and then raised an eyebrow as he walked by the kitchen and saw that the overhead lights above the sink were still on, and there was a bottle of apple juice on the counter with the lid off, a few drops on the granite counter top, and there was an opened box of strawberry poptarts tipped over with crumbs spilling out.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that kind of day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James felt his shoulders loosen automatically, everything about him feeling a bit softer around the edges as he continued down the long hall that ran along the side of the house, where the floor to ceiling windows showed the pool and the backyard, and instead of working at manually closing all the curtains, he pulled out his phone as he kept walking, and tapped into the household app, selecting for all curtains to be drawn automatically, and they were sliding shut as he reached the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, colored blue and purple, was Steve Rogers, curled up at the end of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, my baby," James said quietly, and Steve looked up, his chin lifting and head turning to look over at the older man, away from where </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound Of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span> was playing on the TV. The dyed light pink strands of hair threaded through his mussed blonde hair were beginning to fade, and his blue eyes were a bit hazy, but his smile was warm as he met James' eyes. "I like your socks," he commented, eyes drifting down and Steve's cheeks pinked a little as his eyes dropped down to where his feet were peeking out from underneath the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, daddy," Steve murmured, rubbing his feet together subconsciously, the fluffy pink socks with blue love hearts pressing together adorably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You watched anything else today?" James asked as his eyes slowly moved around the room, feeling so completely different from how he had felt when he had stepped out of his office that afternoon—even from when he had stepped out of his SUV, just a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toothless was on the floor, beside Steve's feet, a massive stuffed dragon that sometimes ended up sleeping on their California King Bed with them, and there were some art supplies out on the table, and they weren't Steve's charcoal pencils and thick sketching pad, but some jumbo colouring pencils and a Disney colour-by-numbers book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Moana</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Steve replied, looking back at the TV, settling back into his cocoon of thick blanket and pillows that he had propped up around him. "Nat was here, so we watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Goonies</span>
  </em>
  <span>." James snorted, because that was probably as close as Natasha Romanova would get to watching a Disney movie. "Wanna watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zootopia</span>
  </em>
  <span> too," he adds with a quick side eye at James, who just rolled his eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd honestly lost count of the amount of times he'd seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zootopia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, baby," he said as he came properly over to the couch and reached down, hand cupping Steve's jaw with a firm, guiding grip that his baby almost never failed to go slack in—unless he was being a right brat. Steve's eyelids fluttered shut as Bucky pressed a hard kiss to his lips, tasting the apple juice and strawberry lip balm. "You want to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zootopia</span>
  </em>
  <span> now? Daddy's gotta go shower, but you go get in bed and start the movie, and I'll meet you there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swayed a little at James' words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the use of 'Daddy', James felt a twist of smugness knowing that, and he knew that Steve must have been feeling pretty comfortable today, had a nice relaxing day at home to be in such a calm and smaller headspace right now that he was drifting so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," he murmured, and when he blinked, it was slower than it had been a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pressed another kiss to his lips, fingers tightening just slightly where they were gripping his jaw, before he straightened up and hooked a finger under his tie, noticing Steve's eyes darting over to where his art and colouring supplies were out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can clean up out here tomorrow," James told him easily, and Steve's shoulders untensed just that </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiniest</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit that they had been hunching. "It's Friday, sweet boy. Just want to spend the night with my baby in bed, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, cheeks flushed, as he tightened his blanket around him as he stood up from the couch, and then reached down to wrap an arm around Toothless' neck, carrying the large stuffed animal with him as he picked up the remote and fumbled slightly before successfully off the TV, and then headed out of the room with an obvious drag in his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James hadn't been lying, they'd clean up tomorrow, but he still did a quick sweep of the lounge and found the big Hufflepuff cup that Steve would have been drinking from, the straw still inside, and he took it out to the kitchen, wiping down the bench of the few drops of juice and rinsing out the cup before putting away the bottle of juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The master bedroom had it's own bathroom, and he turned on the shower in the ensuite and then undressed in the bedroom just off the side as Steve settled down on the bed, the younger boys eyes darting over to him, eyes skimming over his body as it slowly became more exposed, even though he kept trying to look back at the TV that was mounted on the wall opposite the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably better for both of them when James left to get into the shower, because James could feel himself starting to get hard, with how sweet and pliant Steve looked, the blanket no longer covering him completely, only hanging off his shoulders and curved over his arms, and he was just wearing a light blue singlet that barely reached his waist, and lacy blue panties, along with the pretty, fluffy socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he needed to be treated like he was made of a spun glass, with the softest kisses, but then...But then James also knew for a fact that he looked absolutely beautiful broken, tears streaking his face and bruises blooming on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd been dating for over two years, although it had definitely just been casual dating at the beginning, and Steve had been keeping James at a distance, for about the first six months or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were past all of that now, and it was...It was fucking perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Steve brought to his life—it was unmatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James didn't spend too long in the shower, and he towel dried his hair, which was starting to get a little longer again, a bit curled and reaching past his earlobes, and he pulled on a pair of loose grey sweats with no briefs underneath before leaving the bathroom to join Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sweet baby," James said as he reorganised them easily, Steve's body lax, allowing James to manhandle him and get comfortable between Steve and the pillows, spreading his legs and then tugging Steve back up between them. "You good?" He whispered in his boys ear, even though the answer should be clear on Steve's face, his eyes big as he looked up at the TV, smile curving up his lips and his fingers sunk into the soft material of his blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Steve responded softly before giggling as he watched Judy Hopps chase excitedly after Duke Weaselton, announcing that she was in pursuit over her police intercom. James rubbed his face against the back of Steve's neck, his heart feeling full at seeing his boy happy, before he leaned back into the pillows behind him, arms still around Steve's waist, underneath the blanket and singlet so that he could rub gently at Steve's back, thumbs massaging lightly, making Steve hum under his breath. "Daddy?" Steve called to him as they were watching Judy make her agreement with Chief Bogo to solve the missing otter in forty-eight hours or she would resign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, baby?" James hummed in response, and he saw the way Steve's fingers tightened almost involuntarily into the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> good?" He checked in, asking the same question James had just asked him, and James kind of wanted to coo into the back of Steve's neck, but he settled for gently squeezing one of Steve's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my baby," he whispered. "I'm good. Watch your movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve made a happy little huffing noise under his breath as he wiggled slightly and tugged his blanket tighter around his shoulders, hugging at his big Toothless plush that was beside him, before settling back down to watch the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it over halfway through, which was impressive considering Steve's complete lack of self control most of the time, before Steve began shuffling backwards, moving on the spot every now and then, and rolling his hips back against James as though seeking something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that James was very aware of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't do anything to begin with though, just let Steve wiggle around and get himself a bit worked up, his baby still watching the TV closely as Nick Wilde told his story of how he wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout and had been bullied—which always drew a sad sound from Steve, sometimes even teary eyes if he was feeling particularly sensitive—and then there was a light giggle as Nick was fascinated by the sheeps wool and kept trying to touch it, despite Judy trying to tell him not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James let his hands start moving around then, sliding up and down Steve's sides rather than just massaging his back, and he felt the way his baby tensed under his touch before letting out a shaky breath, eyes still on the TV, as James fingers slowly rubbed up and down over his ribcage, over the places that he knew so well, tracing over the lines of the tattoo that he had down one side, and Steve squirmed but didn't say anything, eyes still on the TV as he let his daddy's hands wander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feeling good, sweet boy?" James' voice was soft and syrupy in Steve's ear as he leaned forward, his body curving easily around Steve's smaller one as his big hand brushed against the front of Steve's blue panties and felt Steve's half hard cock, small and plumping up even more at the touches of James' fingers. "Can daddy play with you?" And there was a shiver that ran through Steve before the blonde nodded his head, almost shyly, eyes darting down to look to where James was touching him before back up at the movie. "Keep watching your movie, baby, daddy doesn't want you to miss any of it, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Steve could probably recite this movie by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the gentle guidance had Steve sucking in his full lower lip and nodding his head quickly, looking back at the TV with a small furrow between his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James started rubbing his hand back and forth over Steve's cock, dipping down and pressing the pads of his fingers against Steve's balls, that were so smooth under the lace material of the underwear, given Steve's regular waxing appointments, and he felt his baby twitch against him in response, but other than his breathing catching and his body jerking a little in James' arms, he kept his eyes trained on the movie, just like he'd been told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kept his squirming to a minimum until after Judy had resigned from the ZPD and headed back to Bunnyburrow, but then he twisted his head back and looked up at James, and James felt his stomach twist at his baby's big blue eyes, which were already looking teary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," he whimpered, a little pathetically. Perfectly. So, so prettily. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James should be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because...It had been a long week, the past five days had been early mornings and late nights and Steve understood because it happened sometimes, that's what came with having an 'important daddy', but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get needy when he had to go a few days without James' undivided attention for at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it, and...James </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved it</span>
  </em>
  <span> when his baby got worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't be too mean; not when Steve had been so good for him all week, leaving him out dinner, sending him sweet texts, waking up early to make him coffee and sleepily giving him a blowjob in the shower on Tuesday, even though he'd gotten back after midnight, and Steve hadn't even wanted to get off, happy just to be bundled back to bed in James' arms and falling asleep a few minutes after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just watch your movie, baby," James murmured, not quickening his movements, just cupping Steve lightly through his briefs, the pads of his fingers lightly moving. "You don't want to miss anything, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Steve hadn't memorized this movie, but his baby dutifully turned back around, fingers flexing a little, the diamond ring on his finger catching the light as he moved his hand to grip at his plush's ear, rubbing his thumb over the smooth material which James knew was a calming tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James didn't move fast, it wasn't one of those nights, and he massaged his fingers lightly, pressing into Steve's sac through the silky material, his thumb rubbing up and down his thickening cock, near the base, firm enough that he was steadily feeling Steve get harder under his touch, but not enough to be giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Stevie was trying to be good, and it was clear that he wasn't in a bratty mood tonight, he really was just trying to be good, because his chin was still tipped upward, his eyes were still on the TV even as his eyelids kept trying to close, he kept catching himself from pushing backwards, trying to stop himself from wiggling backwards against James everytime he realized what he was subconsciously doing, before doing it again, just a few moments later when James touch started to overwhelm him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ fingers slid a bit lower, and Steve canted his hips, obviously trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> James' fingers go a bit lower, follow the silk material down between Steve's thighs, but then James slid back up, before resting to just cup Steve and give him a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a good boy," James whispered as he leaned forward, curving his body around Steve's smaller one, easily engulfing him, hearing Steve's breathing catch in his chest, his shoulders jerking. "Hm, sweet boy? So good for daddy, aren’t you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, daddy," Steve replied, and his eyes had drifted shut now, James noted that with a quick glance, but he didn't call him on it, just pressed his lips to Steve's shoulder, slowly making his way up to the curve of his neck. On the screen, Judy was being reunited with Nick, making her apologies and offering up her little recording carrot, and if Steve was paying attention, he'd be smiling along with it, but instead, his lips were parted and his breathing was coming out slightly ragged as James nuzzled behind Steve's ear, licking at his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, between his ears, feeling the way that Steve twitched in his arms even though he was trying to to be good, which had James completely hard in his sweatpants, pressing against the curve of Steve's ass. "Daddy?" Steve asked shakily, but James didn't verbally respond, other than a hum from the back of his throat, and Steve didn't try again, falling quiet in James' arms once more and trying to force his eyes back open to look up at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James' started pressing his fingers more firmly against Steve's cock and balls, squeezing and rolling with his thumb and forefinger, his tongue and teeth still working at Steve's neck, knowing that it was going to be all pretty and marked up, and Steves breathing was becoming more ragged by the second, his narrow hips trying to kick forward into James' touch, and even though he was wearing his fluffy socks, James could see out of the corner of his eye that his toes were curling in response to the sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements were deliberate as the pad of his thumb pressed into the wet spot that was spreading through the delicate material of the panties that Steve was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sucked in a sharp breath, and James felt the way his stomach tensed as he began moving his thumb over the head in a gentle but insistent way, and he could feel more precome leaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's breathing was getting shakier, and if James didn't want Steve to come, he would be stopping now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy?" Steve knew it as well, and his voice was getting pitchier, breathier. "D-daddy, I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-I'm—" James knew what he was trying to say, but he just made a questioning sound, which made Steve sound almost desperate, his chin dropping down to look at his hips and the way they were beginning to jolt forward with an almost helpless expression. "Daddy, I'm—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're what, baby?" James cooed in his ear, not letting up, his breath hot against Steve's ear, fingers and thumb working over Steve in ways that had a red flush spreading down his chest and breathy whines were coming out with each exhale. "You’re feeling good? Daddy’s making your little cock feel good?” Steve let out a gasp, face burning hot as he tried to twist it into James’ shoulder, to hide it away, but James just raised an eyebrow with a faux look of concern on his face. “What's wrong, sweetheart? You're doing</span>
  <em>
    <span> so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he continued, and Steve had all but given up looking at the TV and attempting to watch the movie, because even if James hadn't been touching him, praise always made him go light headed. Sometimes, depending on Steve's mood, all it took was sweet words and low tones to make Steve's eyes roll back and start falling into subspace. James loved it, loved seeing him get overwhelmed. "Does that feel good, hm? You already seem to be going a little dumb, sweet boy," his was voice low and spreading over Steve like a thick syrup, his limbs heavy and offering up absolutely no resistance, his thighs spread open and his arms falling to either side so that there wasn't anything other than the shirt and blue briefs marring James' view. "I think we should take this off," he decided, and he pulled back abruptly, his hands going to the hem of Steve's singlet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His baby let out a cut off whine, his hips chasing forward after where James' hands had been touching him, and he slumped down with a slight huff, lifting his arms but not complaining about the lack of contact as James pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, and he tugged the soft blanket down, so that it was pooling around Steve's waist and so that James had complete access to his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's hands went to his panties, shiny green gloss on his nails glittering as he went to curl his fingers into the band and shuffled his hips forward before James' hand came down and covered Steve's, halting his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy didn't tell you to take those off yet, did he, baby?" James asked softly, and Steve twisted his neck back and around at James, and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>—he got to see most of his face properly and he saw how ravaged his bottom lip was, just from where he had been biting and sucking down on it, trying to keep his noises at bay while James while playing with him. "Did he, Stevie?" James repeated, and he spoke a little firmer this time, arching an eyebrow, and it was a mixture of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>expression</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the gentle reminder of his actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had Steve swallowing hard and his eyes widening even more as he stared up at his daddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, daddy," he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James let the pout go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kind of wanted to bite and watch the pretty flesh swell, but he held himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was teasing, but he wasn't being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean tonight, it wasn't about that, not right now, not tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," he murmured instead, leaving a wet, open mouthed kiss on Steve's shoulder. Steve shivered before turning back to look up at the TV, trying to still follow what James had told him originally. His breathing was shaky, and there were goosebumps broken out across his pale skin, and James wrapped his arms back around Steve, gathering the younger man even deeper into the cradle of his legs, and Steve made another whimpering sound as James' big hands rubbed idly up and down his thighs, the stark contrast between Steve's pale skin and James' honeyed tones made Steve feel even smaller under James' hands as James squeezed at his thighs, groping and leaving behind red marks, making him squirm to the point where he didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they had reached the end of the movie yet. "Open up a bit more for me, lovely thing, hm? Open those legs up some more for me," he coaxed Steve's thighs open, even though he could feel his baby twitching, and he kept going, easily lifting Steve's smaller legs over his, completely spread open. "That's better, baby," James kissed behind Steve's ear, and he couldn't help but smile into Steve's faded pink hair. "Does that feel good, sweet thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, daddy," Steve breathed, clearly trying to relax, trying not to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught up in his head, trying to focus on where Nick was graduating from the Zootopia Police Academy, even as one of James' hands settled back over his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he curled his fingers right around Steve, rubbing him through his panties and smiling as Steve let out a surprised, high pitched whine and arched his back away from him, pushing his crotch further into James' hand, his head thrown back against James' shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was clearly expecting his daddy to stop soon, especially given how on edge the smaller man clearly was, and his whimpers started getting louder, his hips jerking as he panted and he started tossing his head against James' shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-n-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he managed to stutter out, one hand clenching into a fist on top of his thigh and the other clenching his plush next to him. "Daddy—</span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy, I'm close</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Steve's voice sounded a little breathless and desperate, just the way James liked him, and he made a gentle humming noise, one hand focusing on squeezing and tugging at Steve's cock through the silky material that was rubbing against his soft, smooth skin underneath and amplifying every sensation that was running through him while the other was so gentle and soft, rubbing up and down Steve's side in an almost soothing motion, which was just making everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve beginning to twist and thrash where he was spread out over him. "Daddy, I-I'm gonna—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna what, baby?" James whispered in Steve's ear, pressing the nail of his thumb into the head of Steve's cock over his panties, feeling the </span>
  <em>
    <span>squish</span>
  </em>
  <span> as precome leaked out, and there was a whine from Steve, his body tensing, his eyes squeezed shut, his abdominal muscles quivering. "You gonna make a mess? Gonna come in your panties? Gonna come just from daddy rubbing you?" Steve let out a needy sob, jerking forward, trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come because his daddy hadn't said his could, his daddy hadn't given him permission, his daddy hadn't told him to yet, but...His brain was getting fuzzy and he was sinking and James' words were settling over him like a weighted blanket that was specially designed just to help pull him under and when James bit the side of his neck and flicked at his nipple with the hand that wasn't around his cock and that was it. "Hm?" He asked, acting as though he needed Steve to spell it out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Steve cried out, a tear finally escaping the corner of one of his eyes, and James smiled against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, sweet baby," James whispered in his ear, the tip of his tongue flicking out to lick at the tear that was trickling down his cheek and Steve jerked in his lap, and he came, body tensing and more tears beginning to fall at the intensity of his first orgasm in five days, given he wasn’t allowed to get off by himself. "That's it," James murmured. "So good, sweetie, so good," James told him, nuzzling into his ear, peppering kisses against his soft hair, inhaling the sweet honeysuckle scent of his shampoo, but...His hand didn't stop moving against Steve's cock through the ruined panties. "So messy, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-</span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Steve exhaled shakily before slowly lowering his head and looking down to where James hand was rubbing up and down, spreading the come further through the panties, up and down, spreading the wetness down over his balls, further down, pressing the pads of his fingers against Steve's perineum and making him wiggle. "Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Steve grumbled, trying to pull away, but James just let out a laugh and tightened his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want daddy to stop?" He asked, watching Steve's face closely, watching the quivering bottom lip, and he saw the way Steve's eyes widened slightly, glittering with tears as he turned his face partially to look at James, as he realized that there was more to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No," Steve mumbled, even though his toes were curled in his fluffy socks, and he was feeling light headed from the ever increasing feel of overstimulation that was taking over him as the high of the orgasm began to subside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want daddy to keep going?" James pressed, even though he knew exactly what response he was going to get, since he knew when Steve was close to reaching one of his limits or safe wording, and he was absolutely nowhere near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff and a nod came from Steve, just as expected, and James couldn't help but grin against the back of Steve's head, before reaching for the remote with that hand that wasn't cupping his baby, and flicking off the TV, so that the only sounds in the room were coming from the pair of them, so that he could focus completely on the little sighs and breaths that were leaving Steve's pink lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved the blanket away from where it was still between them, but he left Toothless where he was, knowing that sometimes Steve sought out the plush toy for comfort, and then his fingers hooked around the elastic band of Steve's underwear and started tugging them down, Steve trying to lift his hips up and help even though his limbs felt heavy and his legs were still spread out, but James did most of the shuffling, easily maneuvering Steve's legs and bending them gently until the soaking panties were slipped down Steve's pale legs, leaving him only in his socks, and he threw those to the ground to join Steve's shirt before he was turning his baby around in his lap so that he was finally facing him, and he rested both hands on his narrow hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want you on my face, baby," James said without giving Steve a chance to adjust and big blue eyes went wide. James leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the end of Steve's nose, then another chaste kiss to his cheek and his lips and he was about to pull back, but the spacey, trusting look in Steve's eyes that James adored drew him back in, and his mouth connected with Steve's again for a slightly longer kiss. When he pulled back, though, he gave Steve's thigh a pointed tap. "On my face, baby. Going to open that pretty pussy up for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Steve's face flushed scarlet at the words, as though scandalized, as though he didn’t love it, as though he didn’t moan them when he was completely caught up, and James smirked, easily able to run a finger through the come that was gathered around his baby's groin now that he was facing him, sucking his finger into his mouth and stopping Steve from whatever protest he was about to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not gonna ask again, baby," James said lightly as he began making himself comfortable, sliding down on the mattress and, red-faced, Steve rose up unsteadily to his knees. James immediately reached out an arm, that Steve gripped onto with both hands to help to stabilize himself, because even though James was asking him to do something, was telling him to do something, he was never going to let Steve hurt himself while following orders. James laid back on the pillows again, his arm still out and helping Steve knee-walk a little awkwardly forward, until he was up near his head, come musky and dripping from around his cock, more precome gathering at the tip, already almost completely hard again, despite coming just a few minutes before. "That's it, sweetheart," James murmured as Steve lifted one leg and shakily stretched it out over James' head, pressing into the pillow on the other side of James' head, and as soon as he was settled, James shifted his hands, gripping both of Steve's hips to firmly hold him in place, and lifting his head off the pillow, immediately laving his tongue between the crease of Steve's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Steve squeaked out, and there was a thud above James' head, undoubtedly Steve's hands flying forward to smack against the solid wooden headboard. "Daddy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James didn't reply, didn’t tell him off for his curse word, his mouth busy, and his thumbs were pressing firmly into Steve's hipbones, forcing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to move, even though it was obvious that Steve wanted to roll his hips, chase his pleasure, ride James' tongue, but he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His daddy was the one in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve could be a right brat sometimes, and James fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but...He also loved when his baby was so sweet and good and pliant for him, and even though he could literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>picture</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve above him—fingernails scrabbling at the headboard, mouth open and saliva pooling in the corners, eyes wide open and unseeing—the fact that Steve was just whimpering and mumbling but his body was lax, allowing James to move him back and forth in a languid pace that was undoubtedly driving him insane, that suited James just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take much to open Steve up, the ring of muscles easily loosening up as James pressed his tongue against it, licking inside, feeling Steve shake over him, and occasionally he would pull back to lick along Steve's perineum, toward his balls, which made Steve start whining even louder above him, but then he moved back to Steve's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taste so good, baby," James said, his voice muffled against Steve's skin, making a lewd sound as he pushed his tongue inside Steve's ass, flattening his tongue inside the stretch of muscle, hot and tight and warm inside. "Pussy is going to feel so good around me, isn't it, sweetheart?" He couldn't understand what Steve was trying to reply above him, and he doubted that Steve was actually managing to get proper words out, especially when he started eating him out in earnest, now that he had felt the way Steve's body had given under him. The wet sounds of James licking and sucking and Steve's mumbles were loud to James' ears, and he kept going until he could feel Steve beginning to crumble over him, his mumbles turning to cries, his thighs shaking on either side of James' head, and then he pulled back, pushing Steve's hips so his baby was sitting on his chest, both of them breathing heavily. "Good, darling?" James asked with a knowing smirk as he took in Steve's glazed eyes and dishevelled hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Steve's voice was whispy and light, body trembling all over. "Thank you, daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James' heart pulsed in his chest at the soft words, his expression softening, and he lifted two fingers to tap his lips after adjusting himself into a half seated position, two of the pillows propped behind him, against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss daddy, baby," he murmured. "Get daddy clean and then you can have daddy's cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded breathlessly, leaning forward first to press a soft kiss to James' mouth, a little clumsy and open mouthed but so sweet, and then his tongue flicked out to start kitten licking at the mess of saliva around James' lips and chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was pretty sure that Steve ended up making </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a mess than before, but from the little noises and tremors that were coming from Steve, he knew that it was just working his baby up even more, so he let him go for a longer than necessary before he was tangling one hand in Steve's pink hair and tugging it backwards, flattening the other hand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spit, Stevie," he ordered gently, and Steve's eyes were still half-lidded, his cheeks flushed and his lips slick as he lowered his lips to James' palm and dripped saliva from between his pink lips. "That's it, baby," James smiled at him, tugging his hair again, knowing how much his baby liked the sting of the pain, which was reinforced by the way that Steve's cock bounced against his stomach, twitching at the sensation. "Don't even need any lube for you, sweet baby," James cooed. "Pussy is already dripping for me, isn't it?" Steve's face had only just settled to a pretty pink, and it flared red again at the word, eyes trying to narrow, but James just pulled at his hair again, so that his throat was bared, and he wrapped his wet palm around his hard cock, letting out a hiss at the relief for the</span>
  <em>
    <span> first time</span>
  </em>
  <span> since he'd gotten out of the shower. "Isn't that right, sweetie? You're already so wet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Steve whined, pulling forward against James' hand, and James knew that he was doing it instinctively, to try and bury his face in James' shoulder to hide with embarrassment, even though the heat of the shame burned his baby from the inside out in the best way, but also succeeding in making James pull his hair when he refused to budge, hand holding Steve's head still, and Steve's eyes fluttered shut at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" James tilted his head to the side. "Are you trying to tell daddy you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I—" Steve scrunched up his nose adorably, squirming on James' lap. "B-but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy's the one who got you all wet?" James asked, widening his eyes as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocently</span>
  </em>
  <span> not knowing what Steve was trying to say. "I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> so, darling. No one else is touching my baby, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>pussy, right?" James asked, hand leaving his cock and trailing up between Steve's dripping ass cheeks, pressing at his hole and watching Steve keen. "Right, baby?" He pressed his thumb against Steve's hole, easily sinking inside to the first knuckle and Steve jolted and cried out. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He repeated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> cruelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quite.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-es</span>
  </em>
  <span>, d-daddy!" Steve hiccuped. "Your puh-pussy! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy!" He forced his eyes open as much as he could, tears spilling over steadily now, his cheeks ruddy and James was smiling up at him from where he was leaning against the pillows, sugary sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" James encouraged him as he moved Steve's hips backwards, further down his torso. "Daddy's?" His voice was syrupy again, and he could see the way it was affecting Steve, the way Steve was just letting him slide back, lift him up, rest him over his cock and just hold him there. Steve's eyes were wide, his eyelashes clumping together with tears and mouth hanging open as he waited for </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky gave him next. "All daddy's, right, sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Steve whimpered out obediently, his knees settling into the blankets on either side of James' hips as he was lowered back down, eyelids flickering at the pressure against his ass as James settled him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy's little doll, hm? Mine to play with? Mine to fuck?" James purred as his hand moved between them, gripping the base of his cock, guiding it between Steve's slippery cheeks before pressing it to his opening and Steve's eyes flew open, jolted at the crude words, letting out a whine as his lips parted, and really, the next words could a bratty complaint or a begging wail, so instead, he lifted two thick fingers and pressed them between those pretty lips, and Steve sucked them in with wide eyes. "That's it, sweetheart, feel better with something in your mouth, hm?" His voice dripping with just a little bit of condescension, and it washed over Steve like a gentle, warm wave, his eyes getting more glazed by the second and saliva pooling in his mouth, around the two fingers pressing down on his tongue. His other hand kept rubbing his cock between Steve's cheeks, catching at the rim, teasing the head but not pressing inside, and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Steve's chin, which was Sticky from the spit leaking from the corners of his mouth. "You're always so needy when you don't have something in your mouth, hm, baby?" He asked, voice still </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his baby loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were kaleidoscopes of tears in his babys big blue eyes as he nodded his head as best he could, a little clumsily, and he was trying to reply, trying to agree around James' two fingers, but it was hard to make out what he was trying to say, and it wasn't as though James was going to take his fingers out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> reach out for the lube that was accessible and right on the side table next to him, and it was easy to keep Steve distracted, pushing his fingers deeper into Steve's throat and hearing him gag and tear up even more, both of his smaller hands coming up to circle James' wrist as he began moving his head, sucking earnestly on James' fingers, drool sliding down James' fingers and over his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man smiled, squeezing out a pump of lube onto his other hand and reaching it between them to loosely grip his cock and smear the cool lubricant, because as far as the dirty talk went, and as much as Steve demanded he wanted it sometimes, James was never going to fuck him without any lube at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was big, and his baby was small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it, sweetie," James crooned, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose as Steve took his fingers deeper again, which made Steve whine and blush at the sweet gesture in the middle of a the lewd act, and James's cock twitched against the soft skin of Steve's ass, of the slight squeeze on either side of his cock. "You're so messy, baby," he started thrusting his fingers into Steve's mouth and Steve's noises started getting louder. "So messy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Da'dy—</span>
  <em>
    <span>da-da...ddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>—da—" he was barely able to form the word, and James kissed him sloppily around his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use your words, baby," he was being mean again, and Steve knew that, whining around the digits in his mouth and James chuckled. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me, baby." Steve was struggling to open his eyes again, and when he did, they were so bleary, Steve already sunk so far down, flying so high up, and James knew when he had to go easier. "You want daddy in your pussy, pretty baby?" Steve let out a long whine and started nodding again, managing to put some more energy behind it, even though it made his head loll on his shoulders as though he wasn't physically able to hold it up himself. "Want daddy to fuck you good until you come again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Puh—</span>
  <em>
    <span>pleee</span>
  </em>
  <span>—" his baby was struggling, but he was trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "W-w-want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d-da'ddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>—" he had to cut himself off again, his chest heaving, the flush spreading across his collarbones and down his chest, colouring him the prettiest pink. James slid his fingers back, first pulling them all the way back and smearing the saliva all around Steve's mouth, making him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>messier</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because...Because that's what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked, that's what his </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked, giving him a wet kiss, his tongue pushing past his fingers and past Steve's lips, into his mouth and Steve let out needy whimpers as he tried to kiss him back, even though his responses were slow. "W-want dad-ddy—" Steve broke off, trying to take in a deep inhale, but with a roll of James' hips and a faux-inquisitive sound at the back of James' throat, his breath came out broken and hiccuping. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Want daddy to fuck my pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He managed to gasp out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> pussy?" James asked, smiling against Steve's mouth and Steve whined, beginning to thrash, hands coming up to grip at James' shoulders, pulling and scratching and impatiently wiggling his hips again even though he knew that he couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything until his daddy said so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy's pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Steve corrected himself with a sob, and with a dart of his eyes downward, James could see his cock was leaking sticky and steady all through the come that was still smeared over his lower stomach and around his crotch. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, d-daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, darling, all daddys," James purred before shoving his fingers forward, pressing them back down Steve's throat and hearing his baby make a slight gagging sound and his eyes tear up even more before thrusting upwards, his eyes still open so that he could keep a careful eye on any changes in his baby's expression. Steve's mouth went completely lax, his eyes rolling back and his body going limp over James' lap, and the brunettes smile deepened before he had to grit his teeth as his thighs tensed and he pushed himself further inside Steve's tight heat, his baby taking him easily, opening up around him, drawing him in deeper until he felt his balls settle against Steve's ass. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>," James hissed out, molars grinding together as he bottomed out, and he moved both hands to flex around his baby's hips, digging his thumbs in firmly, knowing how much Steve loved the little bruises that he left behind. "You feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> around me, Stevie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His baby just made a little mewling noise, his breathing coming out harder than it was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As James began to thrust into him, hands clenched tightly around his hips, Steve crumbled forward, curling his body around James', nails scratching at his back, deep enough that James knew there were going to be long, red marks left in the morning, and he could feel Steve trying to leave kisses at the side of his neck, but mainly just sucking at the skin and probably leaving a dark love bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Steve curl in on himself, comfort himself by clinging to James for a few more minutes, as his thrusts became quicker and more brutal, but the faster and harder that he got, the louder Steve started to get in his ear, breathing hot and loud and words coming out even more slurred than they had been a few moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so pretty, darling," James whispered and Steve twitched and whimpered in response, and James adored him, tugging him back gently so he could properly see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, sweet baby," James crooned, his heart feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>so full</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his chest as he saw the overwhelmed expression on Steve's face as he was sat properly across James thighs and his daddy forced him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay down</span>
  </em>
  <span>, grinding into him and just watching every tiny expression that fluttered across his face, and he couldn't help but lean in and nuzzle his nose against his soft cheek, pulling a whine from Steve. "So, so pretty, my baby. You have no idea..." there were whines from Steve, his baby beginning to tremble all over at the words. "No idea how much I love you, sweetheart." Another whine, another whimper, tears glittery and so, so lovely. "Darling..." James rolled his hips up again, and then started to set a rhythm, little mumbles falling from Steve's pink lips. "Going to make another mess for me, sweetie? Wanna make another mess for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy," Steve begged, fingers scrabbling at James' chest, attempting to ride his daddy's cock but his thighs were shaking and his arms were trembling and every attempt barely lifted him up, trying to ride his daddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, baby," James chuckled low, kissing the tip of Steve's nose, and then feeling a shoot of arousal down his spine as Steve clenched around his cock. "Let daddy take care of you. You know I take care of you best." Steve's inhale was choked as he squeezed his eyes shut, thighs clenching on either side of James', nodding his head once, twice, but not verbally replying other than his little whines. "Don't I, sweetheart?" There was a bit more emphasis on his words this time, and timed with a well angled thrust that he knew slammed the head of his cock against Steve's prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Steve practically wailed and James couldn't help his smile before he began to thrust into him, over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Steve's shaking body almost collapsed forward and tears started falling steadily down his cheeks as James rolled his hips, driving deeper into Steve, feeling himself getting closer to his own orgasm, clenching his teeth again as he felt the bite of Steve's nails digging into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so pretty, sweetheart," James whispered, and Steve jerked, his eyes flashing open and desperately searching out his daddy's, their gazes locking, Steve's eyes watery and loving and so, so trusting. "Oh, darling..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His baby whimpered and sobbed, his abdominal muscles clenching as James ground against his prostate with every thrust and roll of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James absolutely loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boy was so pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So perfect sitting on his cock, head lolling on his shoulders, mouth open and cock dumb as his body was jostled up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My perfect boy..." James whispered, and his baby's face was red as he whined and writhed on top of him, as though he couldn't decide if he wanted to try and escape from his daddy's grip or try and get to his orgasm faster, and James shifted his hold, one hand gripping Steve's hip and the other wrapping around the back of Steve's neck. "Just so pretty on my cock, aren't you, darling? Just a pretty little hole wrapped around my cock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, daddy!" Steve cried out, shuddering and jerking, his cock slapping against his stomach, come and precome all over his stomach and smeared over his groin and sticky between his inner thighs, and the desperation was showing on his face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>—want to come!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the dirty talk, it was the sweet names, it was the sticky sweet voice that was bordering on condescending but still so, so loving, and James knew what it did to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, baby," James whispered, leaning forward so that his face was directly in front of Steve's. "Make a mess for daddy." He mashed his lips against Steve's in a kiss that his baby couldn't exactly return, more teeth and his own tongue pushing past Steve's mouth as his boy writhed and whined and came untouched all over himself, shuddering and shaking as James kept fucking him through it, kissing him relentlessly as he chased after his own orgasm. James' teeth kept clicking against Steve's as Steve just...Pliantly let James taste every inch of his mouth, making little satisfied, sighing noises as he drifted in his own high. "Daddy's gonna fill you up, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy," Steve mumbled against his wet mouth, spit gathered in the corners of his lips as he nodded, smiling dumbly as James pulled back just enough so that he could look into Steve's day. "Y-yes, please, daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James' vision blurred at the edges as he came, and he could feel Steve licking at the corners of his mouth faintly, trying to comfort his daddy through his orgasm, even though his own breathing was still coming out shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good, sweetheart," James' voice had a different warmth to it now, as his big hands smoothed down Steve's arms, over his back, his voice help to keep Steve in that that cotton-filled, flying high space where he was floating now as he moved his lover around gently on the bed. He laid Steve out, still whispering to him softly as he reached for the wet wipes they kept in the drawers beside the bed and reaching out to make sure that Toothless, the favourite plush, was up alongside Steve's pillow next to him. "I love you, baby," James murmured as he finished cleaning them both up and thrown away the dirty wet wipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Love you too, daddy," Steve said faintly, his eyes still a little glazed over as he looked up at his daddy dreamily, tracking him with his eyes as he approached the bed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a drink of water for more me, yeah, sweetie?" James prompted as he got into bed and unpopped the lid of the pastel green water bottle. Steve lifted his head with some difficulty, and James easily slid his hand between Steve's head and the pillow, steadying Steve's grip around the bottle as he helped him drink before his baby was shaking his head and laying back down. "Good boy," James said with a soft smile, and a pink blush touched Steve's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights were turned off from the universal remote on the bedside table, and James slid down, tugging Steve into his side and the smaller boy snuggled into him, throwing one of his legs and his arm clutching at the ear of Toothless over James' body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy..." Steve's words were almost incoherent but James heard him, and he tightened his arms around Steve's smaller body where he was gathered up on his chest. "Wanna...See the stars," he mumbled, mouth smushed against James' collarbone and James smiled into his hair, pressing a soft kiss before stretching out for the remote kept on the bedside table, fumbling a little in the dark before pressing the button for the sky light above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet whirring noise as the cover of the sky light above them slid back, and even though his baby was so tired that his grip on Toothless' ear was beginning to loosen, James could feel it slipping the plush beginning to slip down one side of the bed and James made sure to reposition it so that it didn't fall off through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, sweet boy," James whispered against Steve's soft hair. "I love you so much," he rubbed a hand up and down Steve's back, massaging his scalp, and his baby made a soft humming sound as he rubbed he tried to bury his face further into James' chest, tugging up his plush so that he could twine both arms as best as he could around his daddy's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I 'ove you more, daddy," Steve mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, James heard the muffled sounds of his baby's snore against his chest, and he smiled as he let his own eyes drift close.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ummms. I hope you enjoyed?<br/>Let me know what you think x</p><p>My socials aaare - Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene">CalamitySerene</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity">SereneCalamity</a><br/>I'm an awkward social bunny buuuut feel free to follow me x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>